bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Famine
Famine is one of the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, a boss encountered in the Basement or Cellar after you beat the game for the first time. He appears as an eyeless, humanoid-like being with a quite creepy smile riding on a stick horse that appears to be famined like its rider. Using the Book of Revelations in the first two levels will ensure that he or the Headless Horseman will be the level's boss. Behavior 'Phase 1' Famine will begin his fight with a very fast charge to the left or right that will make him go through the wall and come back from the other side, stopping short before going through the wall again. After that, he will stay in practically the same spot and spawn a Pooter or a Fat Fly, capable of having a maximum of two at any given time. For as long as these flies are on-screen, he will not move around much and charge only every ten seconds or so. If you move directly to his left or right, however, he will instantly charge no matter what. These charges will destroy any flies in the way, so it can be an effective strategy to force him to charge as much as possible. Be careful that he does a whole heart of damage on touch, as opposed to half a heart from the flies' projectiles. 'Phase 2' When he only has a third of his health left, his body and horse will be destroyed and only the head will be left. It won't be able to move around much or spawn any more flies, but it will fire triple shots (one in the center and two in a split pattern to the sides) directly at the player's location. These only deal one-half heart of damage, though. When defeated, he will drop a Cube of Meat, just like all Horsemen besides the Headless Horseman. Champion Variants 'Blue' Phase one attacks in a six-way pattern (no bullets in vertical directions). He also charges faster, at a much higher rate than normal. While charging, he moves slightly (diagonally if needed) towards Isaac, and makes a complete charge around the room rather than just stopping short as per his non-champion form. Phase two spews out blood in a pattern similar to Monstro. He does not spawn enemies in this form. Gallery 2011-11-06_184623.png|Famine battle Bluefamine.jpg|Blue Famine BlueFamine.png Famine.png|Famine as seen ingame Famine_letter.png|Famine as shown on Isaac's last will Bugs *On rare occasions, Famine may use his charge attack and push the player into the wall behind the rocks. If the player has no bombs, they may be permanently trapped and the playthrough will need to be restarted. *If the player uses The Gamekid while fighting Famine, and he uses his charge attack, they will not be able to go offscreen and thus will be stuck in the wall (and invulnerable) until The Gamekid's effect ends. *If Famine rams you into an opened door, he will push you out, causing you to have to fight him again at full health. This bug is similar to the one that occurs with Larry Jr. in mini-boss form. *On later floors, Famine's health is not sufficient to qualify as a boss. Therefore, if encountered with another boss, hurting him will not change the displayed health meter. If encountered alone (like in the Cathedral), there will be no health bar. Videos thumb|300px|left Category:Horseman Category:Boss